Effie's Secret
by Ember Belli
Summary: Effie Trinket has a secret. What is it exactly that makes her reveal it? A/N: This is some drabble I wrote a midnight. Thanks for reading!


My name is Trinket. Effie Trinket, to be exact. Every person in the glorious Capitol of Panem can claim that they know who I am.

I am the woman who's wig must always match her shoes. I am the woman who is claimed to have the annoying voice, along with an annoying accent. I have a tightly packed schedule, and I always stick to it. They say that I'm the woman who is bubbly, but harsh at times. They could tell you that I'm a perfectionist and that I have excellent etiquette and manners.

They think they know me, but truly, they do not...

I may be Effie Trinket. I may be considered "prim" and "flawless", but none of that is quite true. I am the most unlike those of the Capitol when I am in private. I have secrets about me that no one would believe, not even the poor children of District 12. I hold such a secret that even to think about it in public would be embarrassing, and I despise public humility! If my secret was to ever get out, I'd have to leave the Capitol for sure.

That's why I'm here today. I want you to know how my secret got out in the first place.

This may sound ridiculous, but it was with the aid of Katniss and Peeta that I actually revealed my secret. When I first met them, I thought them just ordinary, run-of-the-mill children. But, no. They helped me discover myself.

It all started when the 74th Hunger Games began. Being the escort for District 12, I was required to draw the names of the two tributes. That's when I met Katniss and Peeta for the first time. I had never really enjoyed drawing tributes names, I just put on a smile to shield my true feelings. I somehow knew that the way Katniss behaved after I called her sister's name, rather than her own, would prove District 12 to the Capitol after all.

I sat back, and watched Katniss and Peeta train to the point where I thought them unstoppable, and not to mention the getup Cinna provided for them. I thought at first that these children wouldn't need me. I tried to improve their etiquette and manners as much as I could. But that Katniss, that stubborn, such strong-willed Katniss proved me wrong, and managed to pull together in her own unique ways. Sure, they gave me hugs every once in a while, but I knew for a fact that they truly didn't need me. I know that I organized their schedules to perfection, but I truly feel that they were capable of organizing themselves.

They really didn't need me, and I'm no longer afraid to admit it.

During the actual games, I would watch every moment intently, thinking of somehow I could tie the events into my secret. It was difficult, but it would come to me once in a while. If I wasn't with Haymitch, I was at my own home, sitting on my sofa, drinking coffee, watching the games, jotting notes with a pink pen.

The time that really touched me was when the little girl from District 11 died. I discovered that day that Katniss was not only a very courageous young woman, but we shared a common trait. The way Katniss laid that little girl on that bed of flowers, made me cry so hard I was forced to wipe my makeup from my face. I think I ruined at least four good towels that day. I remember throwing them out, rather than bothering to wash them.

But, the true event that turned my attitude, was when Peeta had been injured by Cato. As Katniss held him close, watching him fester day-after day, by this time, I realized that I had to give them hope.

The first thing I did, was grab my prized possession from the closet in my bedroom. I stormed from my house, and made my way towards the Hunger Games Headquarters. I probably looked ridiculous strolling down the street with it clutched in my hand. But I didn't care! I needed to help Katniss and Peeta!

I barged into Headquarters as if I owned the place. I charged into the room where the arena was controlled, where President Snow was looking on. As I hoisted open the large open doors, I saw Katniss's face appear on all of the screens around the world.

The noise of the doors spooked most people, causing them to turn around. I saw Haymitch standing across the room, looking at me, big-eyed. He was drunk, as he always was.

"Ah, Miss Trinket," remarked President Snow. "How nice of you to join us!"

I made a Humph noise, stomped a heel, and made my way to the center of the room, swiping up a stool as I did. Once in the very center of everyone's attention, I set the stool down with some attitude. I then sat down, still keeping true to my etiquette, and collecting my guitar in my hands.

_Alright, Effie, this is it. Just breathe! You can do this. Prove to them they don't own you. _

All eyes were on me. My breathing shallowed. I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. So, I began playing, gently plucking the string's one-by-one. When the time came, I allowed my voice to ring out loudly.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face, _

_ when I said I'll never let you go..."_

President Snow quirked an eyebrow at me. I saw Haymitch's jaw fall agape.

"_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone..."_

From the corner of my eye, I saw President Snow tense his hands, and grit his teeth. I knew why. I was ruining the Hunger Games. I was in the way of the sickening fact that these people enjoyed watching children die.

"Miss Trinket!" hissed President Snow.

"_But that's all dead and gone and passed tonight..."_

"Miss Trinket!" shouted President Snow. I didn't pay him no mind, I sang louder, in fact.

"_Just close your eyes, _

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You'll be safe and sound..." _

I knew that Katniss and Peeta could hear me because I saw Katniss look skyward, straight into a camera. I saw her face on a screen before me. I wouldn't past any one of the arena controllers of allowing the tributes in the arena to hear me. I could just guess what they were thinking of me by now.

"_Don't you dare look out the window darling,_

_Everything's on fire,_

_The wars outside our doors keep raging on,_

_hold onto thus lullaby..."_

As I softly sang, I began realizing who I really am. The camera was pointed on the Peeta's sickly face, as he struggled not to shed tears.

"Effie Trinket! I command you to stop this nonsense!" came the voice from the balcony. I kept true to myself.

My sudden pride must have stirred something in Haymitch because he pulled out a bottle of alcohol, took a big swig, then threw it across the room. The bottle shattered a few feet from me, and I smiled as I finished the chords between verses.

"_Even when the music's gone, gone,_

_Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

I am Effie Trinket. I am beautiful. I am the most delicate flower the Capitol has ever withheld. I am confident. I am free, and they do not own me. I realized that I wasn't playing for Katniss, or Peeta, or even the Capitol.

I was playing for myself.

I quietly finished my song, to see Katniss giving the camera the old rebellion sign. Tears streamed down her hollowed cheeks. The camera began scrolling through all of the faces of the remaining tributes, Not one wasn't shedding tears. I myself was shedding my own tears, not really caring if it ruined my makeup or not. The room remained, silent, astounded, flabbergasted at what they had just experienced.

I turned to a screen, to see Katniss and Peeta, blew kisses at the camera.

"We miss you, Effie," Katniss said, smiling as much as her tired body allowed her too.

"Thank you, Effie. I hope I'll see you soon," said Peeta.

And with that, someone pressed a button, and the screens went black. Silently, I lowered my head, and began walking slowly towards the door. Not one word was said to me then. And then I, Effie Trinket, stepped out into a silent Capitol of staring people.


End file.
